


Jason Grace: Peeping Tom, Dorkus Maximus

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [36]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Assumptions, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Questioning, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason accidentally witnesses Nico having a private moment with Will, and it opens Jason's eyes and his mind to what's really been going so wrong in his own relationship struggles. But now he has a new problem – what the heck is he supposed to do with this new knowledge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharlatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatan/gifts).



> **Heads-UP ... End game is Jasico** But there is not any solangelo bashing here. I respect both ships.
> 
> This fic is a long overdue gift for the lovely [holycaribous](http://holycaribous.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you to CarpeDM for beta reading. You save me so much from losing people with my weird phraseology. 
> 
> I really hope you will love this fic and I promise the second half will satisfy!

Three years. I still can't believe it's been so long. We defeated Gaea three years ago and ever since, I've just been a hot mess. 

Things weren't so bad at first, back when we were all just thankful to be alive, thankful that the world was still here, that a future was possible. Piper and I spent a lot of time getting to know each other better, and I think that's when it all started on a downward spiral. 

I mean, there's a difference between the desperate, needy sort of falling for somebody on a quest – where you're never sure if you'll live through the next battle – and trying to make a relationship work after that pressure lets up, when it's all on your personalities and interests. I'm actually pretty boring as a person; I tend to follow the rules, to respect laws, to encourage people I see struggling, and sort of try to make a difference in individual lives. When I learned how my mother died, I made a pact with myself to stay in control of myself as much as I could manage. I don't drink; I don't do drugs; I keep up my fitness and focus on what is within my ability to control. 

Piper … Well, she got that at first. But then she went to college, and I couldn't join her. Not with needing to travel between New Rome and Camp Half-Blood all the time. Heck, I've pretty much been around the world a couple of times now, following up on leads when I hear about some obscure god or other and need to put in the effort to make contact. I don't want any gods living off the grid to hear about my vow to see all gods get representation, and then assume I pick and choose, or put one over another in levels of importance. Anyway, Piper moved on from me. 'Outgrew' me, she says. 

If I'm honest with myself, I saw it coming. Pretty much since I took on the pontifex mantle, but hearing it out loud – over a damned cell phone – hurts more than I want to admit. 

So here I am, back at Camp Half-Blood, hiding from everybody in the communal boys' changing room nobody ever uses anymore, not since the cabins were upgraded with private bathrooms. Pretty much the only people who come here to use the shower, only do when they're so covered in sand from the beach that their cabin mates would complain if they dragged it through their living space. 

It's dark in here. I didn't bother to turn on the lights when I came in. I can't bear to be alone with my thoughts in my own cabin, not with the giant statue of my father staring me down. I'm not even here on official business, so I didn't bother checking in at the Big House. What I really need right now is a friend. Someone who knows the kind of pain I'm feeling: who isn't going to try to cheer me up, but will just sit and listen, maybe distract me with a sword fight or check in every so often to make sure I'm alive. I came back to see Nico. 

I don't even know how long I've been sitting here, only that I must have dozed off at some point because when I open my eyes, my butt feels like it's going to fall off from staying in one position too long. The changing benches are hard. I blink a few times, still disoriented by the darkness, and then I hear voices. 

I stand up, shuffling with my hands outstretched, feeling my way across the room to where the partition separates the changing room from the communal showers. There's a hole in the partition wall near the corner, where three or four bricks were knocked out who knows how long ago. I kneel to peer through it. Somebody's using the showers. My stomach twists at the thought that peeking through a hole in the wall is pretty creepy. But I'm really not right in the head at the moment. I tell myself I'm only looking to see who it is, then I'll settle back onto the dark changing bench and pretend I'm not really here. A dim light shines from the shower stall at the end of the row; it fills the rest of the room with a low bluish glow, like a television somebody forgot to turn off at night, sort of spooky. I figure whoever it is must not want to draw attention to the fact they're in here. I don't even know how late it is, if it's after curfew or not. 

A low chuckle sounds, followed by another voice shushing the first. 

"Come on. Nobody ever comes in here. The walls are thick. We're good."

That's Nico's voice. I blink again, my mind blown a little bit. The idea of Nico being comfortable enough to shower with somebody else is something I've never thought about before. My mind seems to take the idea and spin with it straight into the gutter. Nico is gay. Chances are he's not showering with a girl, and that means there's another guy in there with him, and what if… 

I furrow my brow. I'm not going to think about Nico like that. He's probably just cleaning up after a sparring practice and maybe they went a little over the time limit or something. 

_Or something._

The next thing I know, Nico steps out of the stall and wraps a towel around his waist. He's grinning. I can't seem to move, even though my brain screams at me to stop violating my friend's privacy as Nico pulls a dripping wet Will Solace out of the shower stall. He tosses Will a towel, not letting go of his hand, and then drags him over to the wall right in front of me. 

Will dries himself as best he can with one hand, and I think there's something very wrong with my brain because I can't take my eyes off his dick. He chuckles as Nico backs him up against the wall. The hole in the wall is right there beside them, displaying for my viewing pleasure: Will's thighs, his very hard dick and Nico's towel-wrapped hips a few inches in front of him. 

"Alright," Will says. "Go for it, but if someone comes in, you'd better be ready to shadow-travel us out of here."

My heart thunders in my ears as Nico murmurs something and wraps his hand around Solace's dick. I shouldn't be watching this, shouldn't be hard as a rail myself as Nico jacks Will up and down, then steps closer, his towel tenting. 

It sounds like they're kissing, and honestly, I don't know why I'm so hot and bothered. I've been around kissing couples before, but never like this, never so … naked. 

I tell myself I should back away. I should get on my hands and knees and crawl the hell away, maybe hide in the corner and close my eyes, cover my ears, and give them privacy. I am so beyond overstepping Nico's business right now. But then he drops to his knees and I can't help it. I rub myself through my jeans, unable to not touch, doing it without even thinking about it.

I watch Nico take in Will's aroused body, drinking in every inch of skin as if he's in Elysium. His eyes fix on Will's shaft as he trails his fingers up and down the length. Then he leans forward and licks the tip barely poking free of the foreskin. He swallows his cock to the root the next second and does things with his throat and tongue that I think are still illegal in some states. 

Even if I wanted to tear my eyes away, I couldn't; I'm captivated by the sight of Nico di Angelo's talented throat. I ignore the pressing agony between my legs, my mouth going dry, biting my lip to keep from moaning. 

It doesn't work to keep Will Solace from moaning however, and before long, the room echoes with his moans, the slurping sounds and happy grunts that Nico makes, each one piercing my heart. I remember his confession to Cupid, and the arrow I couldn't prevent from sinking into his arm. For a while, in secret, I had worried that since I was the first person Nico saw after the arrow struck him, that Nico would end up crushing on me. But it never played out. If anything, it was my efforts, my seeking him out and forcing him to talk to me that actually allowed us to become friends. Had I misread that entirely? Did Cupid shooting Nico with that arrow cause _me_ to fall for him? No. I'm sure that's not it. I never allowed myself to think about guys after Piper and I started going out. I can't recall if I ever did before that, actually. Witnessing Nico getting busy with a boyfriend – watching Solace run his fingers through Nico's hair – I've put two and two together: I'm jealous of Will Solace! It's not because of the blow job – though, holy fuck, it's really hot! – but because I want Nico for myself. 

Will comes with a cry and Nico _swallows_ it. His throat keeps on moving and his lips turn up at the corners. His face flushes pink while he makes the most amazing little moans of contentment. Will tightens his grip in Nico's hair, gasping like the stimulation is too much. 

Nico pulls back, then gazes up at Will, his lips turning down, his eyes almost sad. And then he buries his face in the hinge of Will's thigh, nuzzling his cheek against Will's dick, his eyes closed. We're at eye level with each other; if Nico opened his eyes, he'd spot me. I curse myself for wanting that to happen, but it doesn't. 

Will's voice sounds again, bouncing off the stone walls as he clears his throat. 

Nico sighs and climbs to his feet. And then they disappear from the hole and I can hear them putting on their clothes. 

I'm confused. Nico didn't come. Will didn't say anything to him after that incredible gift. Not a single word is spoken between them afterwards and then the door opens and closes with a deep thud, the hinges groaning with its weight. 

My heart feels torn to ribbons. Like its been shot point blank with several dozen of Cupid's arrows and there's nothing left of my former woes. I don't give a crap about my hurt feelings after getting dumped anymore. What kills me is the idea that Nico is in a relationship that isn't giving him what he needs. He deserves to be worshipped, caressed, encouraged. If I was in Will's place, I wouldn't be able to stop the string of unending praises falling from my mouth. Probably, Nico would threaten to tape my mouth shut if I didn't knock it off, but I'd stop his complaints by stifling them with kisses. 

Holy Hera. What kind of mess have I gotten into now? How the heck am I supposed to talk to Nico and keep a straight face? How can I ever look at Will Solace again without wanting to smack sense into his happy-go-lucky face? 

I rest my forehead on my arms, crossed over my knees, my back to the wall. It's going to be a long night and there's no way I'm leaving this room until I regain my composure. I'll need to check in with Chiron and Mr. D and secure permission to be at camp, probably give them an idea of how long I'm planning to stay. There's no way I can have that conversation now. Best to just lie low and wait for morning.

~*~

It's been a very long week. I managed to get through the conversation with the camp directors unscathed, but Chiron had noticed my joints and back were stiff (from sleeping sitting up on the cold bathroom floor all night) and had insisted I visit the infirmary for an evaluation.

Of course, it had been Will Solace on duty when I walked in, and, just as I feared, I had to work hard at keeping my cool and trying not to slap his sunny disposition right off. 

Smug son of Apollo, he diagnosed me straight off the bat. 

"This is about Nico, isn't it?" Will asked.

"What are you even talking about, Solace? Why would you think …" My heart had started beating crazy fast when I recalled Nico's face. How he'd just accepted that it was over, didn't make any demands, didn't show his usual spark. I glared at Solace. It'd struck me as odd to think that such a laid back guy would pull this sort of shit with a partner, but it was also easier for me to handle my own emotions to be able to blame somebody else.

"Uh," Will had said. "Are you saying that it isn't? Come on, Grace. Level with me." I don't know how the heck the Apollo campers do it, it's almost like charmspeak, but his level voice and reasonable questions threw me off my game and I opened right up and told him all about what I'd witnessed the night before. 

"You know, Jason," he'd said. "Nico and I aren't … 'together' in the sense you seem to expect. It's really more like an arrangement of convenience. He doesn't want anything more from me; I've offered. Believe me. He sets the rules we play by and I go along with it. When he wants to alter the terms, he says so."

As I looked into Will's pale blue eyes, I could read his earnestness. He spoke the truth, and it still didn't make sense to me. "But …" I paused to prevent myself from stammering, working out what I was trying to say, "… why don't you have a say in things? Don't you appreciate how much honor he's showing you? That he trusts you to this level, is amazing. It's something that should be treasured."

Will gave me a crooked smile. His eyes looked weary. "Jason, I don't have time for a relationship right now. Not a real one. When I'm not seeing patients in here, I'm studying. My days are so long, I barely manage to get enough sleep so I won't pass out on duty. I mean, if Nico wanted more from me, I'd figure something out, or try to, but he really doesn't. He checks in and makes sure I'm eating, and when he's frustrated, he'll haul me away from my books and insist I smell like I'm festering in my own filth from forgetting to shower. We'll fool around and get clean and then he takes what he wants and I give it to him. And then we go back to the daily grind." He tilted his head, looking at me as if he was reading my inner struggle from a new perspective. "If you are interested in going after Nico, if you think you can give him what he needs or whatever it is that's going on in your head, you should talk to him about it. I promise not to say a word to anybody, even Nico. But this …" he makes a random gesture that sort of encompasses my angst from my head to my feet, "… issue, you have. It's not going to go away on its own. And if you consider Nico your friend, you'll trust him enough to confess you're messed up a bit about him. Let him make the call whether or not he wants to help you work it out. You think?"

So that's what brings me to where I'm at – wiping the sweat from my forehead after a sparring demonstration with Nico, and waiting for him to finish up the sword-fighting lesson he's teaching to a group of campers. 

All week I've kept telling myself I'll follow Solace's advice, that I'll pull Nico aside to a place we won't be overheard and tell him what I think about him, what I'd really like us to become. He's already sussed out that Piper and I have split up and he seemed to accept that I didn't want to talk about it. Truth is, I don't need to talk about it anymore. Or maybe I do, but it hasn't been on my mind at all. I'm more focused on not letting Nico catch me checking him out. I've been brooding a lot over what happened in Split, with some of the things Favonius had said to me. I swear that god _can_ actually read minds and had read my feelings for Nico before I even realized they existed. 

I sit on the steps of the arena, next to the drinks cooler and grab myself a coke. I stare at the can, running over Favonius's words in my head again and again, looking for clues or truth or something. The fact the words have burned themselves into my brain tells me there's something important about them, something I have to figure out. 

_Oh, he's not like that._

_You can read my mind?_

_I don't need to. _Everyone_ has the wrong impression of Cupid … until they meet him._

He hadn't denied that he had read my mind, or at least had the ability to do so. I consider the facts as I turn the can of soda over in my hands, following the white swirly pattern. The tone of his voice when he'd addressed me the next time, the way it sounded amused, curious. Like he was a teacher watching me, waiting to see how long it would take for me to catch on to the subject he was teaching. _Yes, Jason Grace. I fell in love with a dude. Does that shock you?_ I wonder if he was really asking if it shocked me, _of all people_ , since he could see that I had clearly had feelings for a guy at some point before. Maybe even Nico. 

"Alright, Grace. Spill."

Nico's voice breaks my concentration. I look up, his dark eyes pinning me in place, holding me captive. 

"Huh? What?" I ask. I try to shake the thoughts out of my brain, or at least, knock them back a few paces so I can act normal, but they've grown so dense, they don't budge. 

"You've been acting odd all week. Every time I see you, you duck your eyes, or make up something stupid to say and expect me to find it funny. I recognize a diversion when I see one. What the Styx is the matter with you lately? Why are you treating me different?"

I stare at him, seriously unable to move. Even my tongue feels like it's turning to stone. I want to be able to spill the truth and trust that Nico will still want to be my friend, but fear paralyzes me. What if he doesn't want to hear it? What if the very idea of me thinking of him like I do offends him? 

He narrows his eyes, sizing me up. My heart bottoms out, and I try to prepare myself for another rejection, even if he doesn't grasp that is what he's doing. But instead, he sweeps his eyes over the empty arena seats, and the field full of campers gathering their gear before turning back to me again. "Right," he says. "It's too open to have a heart to heart out here. Meet me in my cabin after curfew and we'll get this …" he makes an odd face, like he's not sure whether I'm his friend or an alien from another planet, "… weirdness out of the way so we can talk like normal again. I don't like it when my friends start changing without cluing me in, capiche?"

I nod. My head feels like it's put on fifty pounds. But when Nico smirks at me, then turns around and gives me a sideways wave as he returns to the field, hope breaks out under my skin. It tingles like electric wavelengths up and down my body, pulsing to the same pace as the sway of Nico's hips. I have to force myself to look away. 

TBC ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a way fun fic to write and offered me a much appreciated break from my usual fare. I hope you readers will enjoy the conclusion and let me know what you think about it.

~*~

I'm not sure what it is I'm feeling when I climb the stairs leading up to the Hades cabin porch, my hand hovering a couple of inches before the door.

 _Would you just stop being so stupid? It's Nico. Your friend. You trust him. You've trusted him with your life countless times and he’s never let you down. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, why on earth would he start letting you down now?_

The door opens as I prepare to knock, and I smack Nico in the eye with my fist before I even notice. 

"Shit!" I blurt out as he takes a step back, squinting his left eye, his hand lifting to cover it. I stumble over the threshold and grab his face without thinking, holding his cheeks so I can get a good look at the damage I'd inflicted. "I'm so sorry, Nico. I didn't mean– I frown. "What's so funny?"

He's cracking up. He knocks my hands away, his cheeks growing red, his eyes wet with tears of _laughter_. I'm so out of my depth, I'm not sure how to respond. 

"You," he manages between bouts of giggles, "… are such … a dork." He sinks onto the edge of his bed, rolling back onto it and clutching his stomach, his laughing fit growing worse. 

I approach his bed and take a seat, waiting for him to stop. When he seems perfectly content to laugh himself to death at my expense, I can't help my own lips from twitching. Giggle fits are contagious, even if you're not in a laughing mood. "I _am_ a huge dork. Are you seriously only realizing this now?" 

He stops laughing and looks up at me, his arms over his head, his face flushed and beautiful. His dark eyes seem to bore holes into mine as I grin at him. My heart does a little cha-cha in my chest, like it, too, can't help but laugh at me. 

"That's more like it," Nico says, his voice a little hoarse. "Now you sound like yourself again." 

I shiver. The ragged, breathless way he says that, it's _hot_. It makes me wonder if that's how his voice would sound after sucking someone off, his throat battered and wrecked, coated with come. My face grows hot and I have no way of hiding it from Nico. 

"Yeah," I try, then realize I sound like a thirteen year old whose voice has just started to change. I clear my throat and try again, ignoring the way Nico's cheeks puff up as he tries to hold back from laughing again. "I mean. Yeah. I'm sorry I've been acting so out of it lately. I – I'm not sure I can even explain …"

My words trail off as Nico wets his lips with the tip of his tongue, my gaze following. I meet his eyes again as soon as I realize I'm staring, and this time they smolder. His dark, almost black eyes on mine. Not black like cold, empty tunnels; black like burning coal, embers still hot enough to scorch. 

"Jason," he rasps, holding me enthralled with his voice, with his gaze, with his posture. "You want me. _Say it_. Convince me it's true."

I'm so far gone, my dick stiffening with such speed, I think it temporarily deprives my brain of blood. I nod at him, words failing me. But he doesn't seem to be in any hurry. He lies there and waits for my heart to even out the bloodflow to my brain. He doesn't make any motions like he's going to try to run away or that he's afraid of hearing the truth if I could manage to get my words out. 

Waiting these few moments before responding makes the surreal concept of confessing to Nico less scary, more actual. I swallow, then give my voice a try again. 

"I do, Nico. I didn't plan on it. I didn't realize it was happening, that it had been building up until … until …" My face goes red again, probably tomato shades. I'm sure of it. My cheeks burn with heat. But I had agreed to convince him, that I'd prove the truth about my feelings. "I didn't recognize that I felt like this until I saw you with Solace … in the shower room … sucking him off."

Nico's expression changes slightly, his eyebrows more angled, his eyes cooler, his lips tight at the corners. "All _that_ does, Jason, is convince me that you're a guy who owns a dick and saw what it looks like to get decent head, and now you want to try it out. If that's really all it is that you want, you can go back to your own cabin now."

I shake my head. My mouth tastes sour. "Gods, I suck at this. It wasn't the fact that you were blowing Will that made me realize I want you. It was how empty it seemed. How – uh – Not even one-sided really describes it. Like you, Nico, are so totally amazing; I know this; Solace seriously knows it too, but the way …" I inhale sharply, not wanting Nico to take this like a criticism or a judgement. I can't stop now or he will think I'm judging, "…the way, afterwards. You weren't ready to stop; you weren't finished. But it's like time was up and that was that, and you didn't even get to come. I mean. Gods. Your skills, your throat. Yeah, I admit I'd love to experience that with you, but more than that, I want to _do that to you_. I want to freaking try to one-up you on the hotness scale and make damned sure that, by the end, you're so fucking satisfied that even the idea of Percy flexing his ass in the mirror at the gym when he thinks nobody's watching wouldn't spark your interest."

Nico covers his nose and mouth, unable to hold in his snort of laughter. 

I chance a tentative grin at him, my eyebrows raised. 

He lowers his hand, his smile firmly imprinted as if it's there against his will, and then he grabs my shirt and pulls me down beside him on the bed. We face each other. Nico starts laughing again. "Fuck me. You noticed that too? I swear upon the Styx, Jackson is the biggest cock tease in the world and he hasn't got a friggin' clue he's even doing it."

I don't think about what I'm doing as I trace his lips with my finger tip. My glasses dig into the side of my face and I knock them askew, not caring about how dorky that's gotta look. 

"What are you doing?" Nico asks. His tone is like it used to be: suspicious, dark, hidden, and it completely contradicts the look on his face. 

"I like this," I tell him. "Making you smile is the best thing in the world." I trace his lips again, stopping when I reach the plump center of his lower lip. 

He's fast. In half a second his lips part and he sucks my fingertip into his mouth, pulling the rest of my finger in after it, fellating all around the joints with his tongue and cheeks, the roof of his mouth even. 

I whimper, my dick throbbing in my jeans, my eyes growing wet. _Want you,_ my mind screams at him. I bite my bottom lip when he starts pushing back and forth with his mouth, mimicking a blow job with my finger as the model.

"Please," I groan. I take my glasses off so they don't distract me, all topsy-turvy on my nose. He takes them from me and sets them on the mattress behind him. "Please, Nico. I want to kiss you. I want to suck you off and swallow your come, even if I'm not very good at it at first, and mess up a lot. I've never done it before and I really want to … because I want to hear you make the sounds you get me to make."

Nico pulls back off of my finger, his hand at my waist, the touch sending my stomach fluttering like the freefall from the top of a rollercoaster. "Are these imaginary sounds, Jason? Because I'm pretty sure you haven't …" 

I shut him up by kissing him. When his lips answer mine, turning up at the corners, and his hands circle my back as I roll on top of him and slot myself between his legs, I make actual sounds.

Kissing Nico … Damn. It's better than I could have imagined. Feeling him open up under my lips, his hard lines slackening and going soft, then gathering his strength and kissing me back with so much power, I wonder if I could even handle it if he didn't hold back. Our lips meet and press, our tongues tangling as if they've known this dance forever and have only been waiting to meet their match again. It's as natural as breathing, as walking, as following the pull of sleep into unconsciousness. And then, he bucks his hips, his feet wrapping around my ass, pulling my groin up against his, and the wolf inside me wakes and sniffs the air. 

I bury my nose into the space where Nico's neck and shoulder meet, wrapping my arms around his ribs, my groin pushing up against him, my cock aching and risking bruising with how hard I push against his hip bone. I inhale his scent, intoxicated, his musk like a drug to my senses. I lick over his carotid artery, pressing my tongue to his pulse point and drinking in its quickening pace. 

"Yeah," he breathes. "There. Suck on it. Use your teeth."

My mouth obeys before my mind does, and I draw his tender flesh into my mouth, laving his skin, my tongue rough, coaxing guttural cries from deep in his throat. I release the suction and change my angle, this time sinking my teeth in, but not hard enough to break the skin. 

He claws at my back, his hands under my shirt, tucking the fabric up under my armpits, his nails dragging hot patterns into my skin and the heat between us rising to cooking levels. 

I pull back a fraction, studying the imprint of teeth and the red patch of bruises from the suction. I murmur against his cheek, right below his ear. "So good, Nico. You're perfect."

He trembles underneath me, and I hug him tighter. If all we do is hold each other like this, I'd be content. But then, Nico smacks my head. 

I loosen my hold when I see his face is red, and when he gasps for air, not from arousal, my ears burn. "Sorry. I got a little carried away."

He glares at me, or tries to anyway, his complexion evening out, becoming less red as he regains his breath. I'm still on top of him, more because I'm afraid of losing this moment, of Nico calling it off and telling me to take a hike than because I want to take things further. He rolls his eyes. "You wouldn't know 'carried away' if it bit you on the ass," he grumbles under his breath, but the smirk that follows betrays him. He's _trying_ to rile me up. 

"Oh really?" I ask, grinning like the giant dork I really am. Then Nico brushes one of my nipples with his thumb and arousal shoots through my system all over again. He pinches the small nub and my dick twitches, throbbing, as if it's screaming at me to free it from my pants. He pinches again, his eyes lighting up with a mischievous gleam. "Duuuude," I groan. "I think I have a release valve connecting my pecs to my dick."

The grin he flashes at that unsettles me. Like a goth version of Peter Pan as he figures out how to manipulate his lost boys into doing something on edge of insane, he licks his lips, catching my focus again. I can't help it. If you saw what this boy can do with that tongue, with his mouth, you'd understand. And then he grabs my crotch, pulling a groan from my throat with the very suggestion that he'd like to get better acquainted. 

I'm a whimpering mess under Nico's hand, and that's through the layers of my jeans and underwear. If he touched me skin on skin, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold back from coming in two seconds. If that happens though, I’ll make my peace with it. Ever since I defeated Krios on Mt. Tamalpais, my dad sent me a slap on the back blessing in the form of a shock wave from a bolt of lightning. I grew four inches in about four seconds, uh, upstairs and down. And apparently part of being a son of Jupiter who then receives such a blessing – let's just say it doesn't take me long to recover. It can be a real pain to deal with being single. Heck, it's a real pain all over. Piper and I only got busy between the sheets a handful of times. I push those memories away. I am going to have to deal with the breakup at some point, but not now, not when Nico gropes my crotch with scrabbling fingers, his eyes going huge, disbelief radiating from them. 

"Seriously, Jason. I need to see this beast you're packing." He pinches my nipple again, then lifts his finger to his mouth, wets the tip with his tongue, smearing saliva over his lip, and then rubs my nipple with his wet finger. I grip his biceps, my abs tightening, doing all I can to breathe through the urge to come and getting even more ramped up at the mass of solid muscles under my palms. 

I nod blindly, hardly aware what I'm agreeing to. Shit. Nico could seriously own me with nothing more than access to one of my nipples, a bit of spit, and his thumb and forefinger. Somewhere in the back of my mind red flags wave, making the motions that spell out D.A.N.G.E.R and I cannot focus enough to pay them any heed. I'm jumping in with my whole self, feet first, and not bothering to watch where I'm going. 

Nico flips me onto my back, far stronger than he looks, and pushes my shirt up over my face so I have to struggle to free myself from it, losing track of my arm halfway when the tightness of my jeans lets up and Nico mouths my erection through my underwear. 

I'm halfway to Elysium in that moment, holding back out of pure willpower and preparing myself for the inevitability that I will lose the battle. The idea that Nico, his mouth, tongue, and that freaking gifted throat are so close to my dick wakes up my brain with a reminder flashing red that I want to see Nico get off. I don't want to use him, even if he tries to convince me that it isn't the case. It's not about who gets off, or who does what to the other; it should be about us both giving, receiving, sharing the experience. I'm not about to let my standards fall from the get go. 

I finally manage to free myself from my shirt, and then push myself up on my elbows, surveying the damage. Gods, the sight that greets me is glorious. Nico, his black hair sticking out in all directions, his cheeks rosy and making his complexion glow in the dim lights from torches on the walls. He's worked my jeans down to my hips, and my underwear, already stretched to near ripping point, clings to my dick, practically see-through with the saliva Nico has worked into it. 

He sits on my knees, hunched over and smearing his face all over my cock, poking me in the hip with his sharp nose, and looking as thrilled as a kid opening a present for the first time after years of not getting any. As much as I don't want to interrupt his apparent joy at unwrapping his new toy, my dick, I want to open my present too. 

"Nico," I say aloud, concentrating on throwing some Jupiter-granted authority into my tone of voice, some 'not accepting any excuses' sort of attitude. 

He looks up at me, his eyes sparkling, his lips already swollen and red. "How did you keep this king among cocks a secret? I want to suck you off, Jason. Can I? Please?"

 _Vulcan's Forge!_ How the heck am I supposed to reject a plea like that? If I do, he'll take it that way, like I was rejecting him. I think fast, an idea spilling out of my mouth before I have time to weigh the pros and cons. Not my typical style. 

"Yeah. Gods, yes," I say, my heart soaring as his face shines brighter than ever. "One condition though–" 

He gives me a shifty look, eyes narrowing shrewdly. "What's the condition?" he asks, his gaze shifting back to my package before meeting mine again.

"I want to do it to you at the same time. Turn around and we can manage it."

His face darkens, and I almost backtrack and try to stuff my words back down my own throat, but then I realize he's blushing. Nico di Angelo is full on giving me the blushiest face that ever was, and if that isn't the cutest thing ever I'll sell my soul to ... you know what? You get the point. He's so cute I'm ready to make stupid-ass, not at all thought out, oaths. 

I hold my breath as he rises onto his knees, his hands on the hem of his shirt, pulling it away from himself and giving me a glimpse of abs so pale, they reflect the light from the torches. He pulls his shirt off, then tosses it to the foot of the bed before dropping his hands to his fly and pulling the buttons open. 

I'm suddenly dizzy and drag a in a deep breath to get oxygen back to my brain when my arousal crests, my breathing speeding up. I'm transfixed on Nico undressing over my thighs. I groan, unable to keep it inside. He pulls his pants and boxers down, and the second his erection springs free, I let go. The air grows thick with the scent of come, my underwear sticky and wetter than ever; the warm slickness slipping down my hip, smearing my backside and making a Jupiter-sized mess. 

Nico chuckles, and I lift my heavy head to look at him. His small frame is wiry and strong, a contradiction that fits him perfectly. He rolls onto his back and slips his feet out of his jeans, and then turns over again in an instant, straddling my thighs, entirely naked. 

"Well, that didn't take long." He grins at me, his teeth gleaming as they, like his skin, reflect the torchlight. 

He takes himself in hand, stroking lightly up and down his shaft, the head of his dick poking out from his foreskin darker than the rest. I can't see him clearly from this angle, but I imagine his slit swollen, dripping, and my balls tingle as my dick stiffens for another go. 

"Well, don't get yourself off too soon. I may be fast to shoot, all roused up by the first-time novelty, but I'm just as fast to reload."

He drops his eyes to my underwear, grinning again. "Good," he says simply, then walks backward on his knees, dragging my jeans and underwear off with him. My dick hits my stomach with a wet slap and Nico climbs back up a second later. "You're not kidding." He looks up at me, his face hovering over my groin. "Jason. I want to make sure you're okay with …" he gestures vaguely at himself and the bed, "… all this. I don't want to push you further…"

"Nico," I interrupt. "I'm more than sure. Please turn around so I can play too. You can do anything you want to me."

His eyebrow lifts at that and I wonder what sort of adventures I've just signed myself up for. But I trust Nico with my life, with my heart. I tell myself there's no reason I shouldn't trust him with my dick, especially as I've implied that I expect to have equal access to his body.

He's quiet for such a long moment, I wonder if I should clarify our terms, but then he shrugs and turns around, setting my world ablaze with his perfect butt cheeks on display before me. As he leans forward and down, his cheeks grazing my shaft, his asshole winks at me. So pink and _small_ , I wonder if I were, at some point, to try to fuck him, how it would possibly fit. 

I breathe out slowly, chasing that thought away. That's not in the cards for tonight. I mean, I really didn't think we'd be jumping into shared blowjobs tonight either. I don't even know what's been happening to me lately; I'm taking so many risks, and thinking nothing through. It's not like me, but then, I'm still figuring out who the heck I even am. I smack Nico's butt, making his cheeks jiggle and that's just a whole new sight I need to commit to memory. He pays me back for the slap by licking my shaft, then teasing my cockhead free from my foreskin with his tongue. 

I grunt, incapable of forming words right now. If he doesn't get his dick up by my mouth soon, I'm going to lose my load again and break my promise to myself to make sure he gets equal attention. I grip his thighs and pull, digging in with my fingertips and he gets the message. He backs up over me, boxing me in with his knees on either side of my head. My focus narrows, no longer fixed on the bliss going on between my legs, but on Nico. His scent all around me, his arousal intoxicates me. I touch him, his dick the perfect fit for my palm, his thighs trembling beside my ears as he redoubles his efforts between my legs. 

I take him into my mouth and mimic what he's doing to me, pressing with my tongue and experimenting with the amount of suction, swallowing around him and breathing through my nose. He hums around my cock, breaking his suction as I increase mine, my heart racing when he moans and nuzzles my groin, huffing his breaths. 

Pulses of joy flitter around beneath my skin as I get braver, taking him in deeper and pulling back, using my tongue to tickle and explore and swallowing him as far as possible, his balls brushing my nose and forehead. And when he starts to move, rocking back and forth and setting his own pace, I hold onto his hips and go with it, giving him my mouth, my throat, my everything to his pleasure. My mind spins with visions of Nico. All the manifestations of him over the years. From his brooding dark days, emaciated and more like a ghost than a boy, to the Nico he is now, teaching younger campers to swordfight and correcting their mistakes, his smiles wide and proud when he sees improvement or when he's amused. I’ve never thought about how often I'd watched him, how much I'd paid attention; my memories are endless. I allow them to sink back in my mind as Nico bucks faster. He further distracts my mind when he starts sucking on my balls. He uses his hands, his mouth, his face, to ramp me up, my cock throbbing. My jaw aches. 

He thrusts faster, bucking harder, the friction making my lips numb. And it's all good, and just what I want. I want him to come, to do it right into my throat, to use me because I asked him to, because his pleasure is the thing I want most in the world. But then, he throws me off course. I grip his hips, my muscles going tense, holding him in place, my focus broken. I drop my head on my pillow, and spread my thighs as a new sensation overrides everything else and I succumb to its thrall. 

Nico chuckles, his vocal chords vibrating through his body and mine and I don't even know how that works. He works my dick in ways I wouldn't have thought of trying, making me slick with saliva and precome, his fingers teasing, stimulating … _my asshole_. 

My dick jerks at the idea, and Nico tickles the slit with his tongue, coaxing me closer and closer to the edge. After taking a couple of deep breaths to steady myself, I'm ready to meet him in battle again. I wrap my lips around his dick, bobbing up and down. Instead of swallowing to work him with my throat, I get my fingers involved. There are two of us playing this game, and I adapt as the rules change. 

I run a slippery finger along his crease, back and forth over his rim and he pushes back, moaning harder than ever, his thrusts into my mouth slower, deeper. The taste changes, the sensation. 

"Fuck," he whispers, halfway between a groan and a gasp. 

I relax my throat, my finger slipping inside him to the first knuckle, my face exploding with heat, with pride, as he shudders and shakes, flooding my throat with his release. I swallow and swallow until I can't anymore and relax my jaw, letting the rest spill out over my face and chest. 

He grows still, catching his breath, and pulling free. I nuzzle him as if time was on hold and I could live in this moment forever, and then he breaks me. A twitch of his finger – how the hell did it get up my ass? – is all it takes. I come again, my abs tensing, my balls tight, and Nico's lips wrapped around the tip of my dick. 

He laughs as he shifts off of me and then slides into place along my side, tucked under my arm. It's a weary sort of laugh as if he just doesn't have the energy left to make it any more noise than that, and it warms my heart to hear it. I hold onto his side, where my hand landed after he slotted himself against me, waiting for my brain to start functioning again. 

"That was pretty good," Nico says before yawning against my chest. 

_Pretty good?_

I give him a sideways glare, and then meet his smirking face, pure contentment evident in the curve of his lips, the sparkle of his eyes. He's fucking with me. That's the face I wanted to see from the start and I'm satisfied with it. 

"You've had better?" I ask. My voice sounds wrecked, raspy. I meant the question to come across as playful, teasing, but when he gets quiet, my fears start creeping in again. What if he _has_ had better? What if I'm assuming things and he's really smiling to be nice? What if he thinks all I want from him is sex, or worse, what if that's all _he_ wants from me? I don't want to only be another option for Nico. _I don't want to share him with Will Solace._

"Jason." His voice reverberates through my chest, his heart thumping against my ribs, a comforting reminder that he's there with me, that I'm not alone. I meet his eyes, breathing easier. 

"Yeah?"

"It was everything I've ever wanted. Better, even. I don't want us to be like … like it is with Will. But I also don't want to throw all my lots in with you if you're planning to keep going the way you have been. I'm not willing to stay here and be like a pit stop for you while you do the pontifex thing." 

I can't help it, the second I hear him say: 'everything I've ever wanted', my fantasies take flight. I want to do so much more, go forward from here and have him with me. We would mark every new place we visit by making a new memory together, learning each other, growing our happiness. 

"When you're ready to leave again, take me with you?"

 _Gods, Nico._

"What?" My mind spins back over what he'd been saying while I was off in la-la land. I sit up, gently slipping out from under him. He rolls onto his back, looking up at me as I straddle his hips. My heart leaps at the sight of the blush staining his cheeks and chest, his eyelashes fluttering.

I don't know how it happened, how this boy showed up and turned my world on its head, upending everything I thought I knew about myself, about love and friendship, and then made me see things from his perspective; one that finally makes sense.

I lean in close, touching noses, looking at him cross-eyed. "That sounds like the best thing ever."

~*~

After we cleaned up and fixed the bed with clean sheets, we cuddled and chatted, making plans. We agreed to stay on at camp for a short while before striking out on our own. We both had shit to work out from our experiences during the war and figured the best way to go about it was in a place where we had the support of friends and mentors.

I drifted off as the first rays of morning crept in through the windows. The last words Nico had shared with me still in my ears: _We dorks gotta stick together. Feels good to not be alone._


End file.
